comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Blue Beetle #18: 28 Feb 2018 Current Issue :The Infected: Scarab #1: 20 Nov 2019 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #18. Characters Main Characters *'Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Infected: Scarab #1 Blue Beetle #18 Blue Beetle #17 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents: Blue Beetle' - Collects vol. 7 #1-24 (in B&W). - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 7 #1-13. "Blue Beetle faces danger from his flying Bug headquarters, taking on foes like the arsonist Firefist and Batman’s foe the Calculator." - - (forthcoming, April 2017) *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 8 #1-6. "Tearing its way through the events of Day of Vengeance and Infinite Crisis, the mystical Blue Beetle scarab has chosen its new guardian: teenager Jaime Reyes! But supernatural powers can be a blessing or a curse, and when it comes to the powers of the Scarab, you don't get one without the other." - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 2: Road Trip' - Collects vol. 8 #7-12. "In this volume, Jaime discovers the secret of his Blue Beetle armor and hits the road looking for answers from the Scarab's original owner." - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 3: Reach for the Stars' - Collects vol. 8 #13-18. "Jaime has his hands full when he learns the scarab's alien owners are invading Earth - and no one will believe him! Plus, more adventures guest-starring popular Green Lantern Guy Gardner, the Teen Titans, the villainous Eclipso, Typhoon, Giganta and more!" - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 4: Endgame' - Collects vol. 8 #19-26. - *'Blue Beetle: Black and Blue' - Collects vol. 8 #27-28, plus the back-up stories from Booster Gold vol. 2 21-24. "Jaime discovers the source of the scarab and what it was designed for." - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 5: Boundaries' - Collects vol. 8 #29-34. "Jaime Reyes faces the arrival of a mysterious group of men sporting super-abilities as they try to illegally cross into the U.S. from Mexico! And as the protector of both El Paso and Ciudad Juarez, that means double trouble." - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1: Metamorphosis' - Collects vol. 9 #1-6. "It's not easy being Jaime Reyes. He has to deal with high school, family and all the drama that comes with being a teenager. Also, he's linked to a powerful scarab created by an alien race known as the Reach who seek to subjugate planets - or annihilate them. But can this teen hero turn an alien weapon of mass destruction into a force for good? And can he protect the scarab from super villains that would use it for their own nefarious purposes?" - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 2: Blue Diamond' - Collects vol. 9 #0 & 7-16, plus Green Lantern: New Guardians #9. "Jaime Reyes struggles with the curse of the scarab that is the source of his powers, a loathsome threat emerges: a predator who stalks runaway children!" - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 1: The More Things Change' - Collects vol. 10 #1-5 & Rebirth. "Bonded to the Blue Beetle Scarab, teenager Jamie Reyes has no idea what he's doing with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. But he's in luck, because his predecessor--Ted Kord--is back in the DC Universe and here to serve as the young hero's mentor! Alongside fellow teen hero Doctor Fate, this duo will have to learn how to be heroes on the fly!" - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 2: Hard Choices' - Collects vol. 10 #6-12. "Missing families! Kids with superpowers! Mystical beings arriving in El Paso! Who or what has been behind the strange doings in Jaime Reyes’ hometown is about to be revealed. It’s a force so powerful that Doctor Fate has no choice but to team up with Blue Beetle—even though he still suspects that the Beetle might have some connection to the evil entity they must battle." - - *'Blue Beetle, vol. 3: Road to Nowhere' - Collects vol. 10 #13-18. "Blue Beetle finds himself away from home and up against the mysterious Short-Timers, time-traveling bandits who may have a more sinister purpose in mind than just robbery, one that could affect all of reality. As if Jaime doesn’t have his hands full enough, he’s got to try and do battle while keeping his superhero identity secret from his new girlfriend, Naomi." - History The Blue Beetle spins out of events in Infinite Crisis. Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Publishing History * volume 1: #1-60, 1939-1950 (Fox Feature Syndicate) * volume 2: #18-21, 1955 (Charlton) (continues from The Thing!; continues as Mr. Muscles) * volume 3: #1-5, 1964-1965 (Charlton) * volume 4: #50-54, 1965-1966 (Charlton) (continues from Unusual Tales; continues as Ghostly Tales) * volume 5: #1-5, 1967-1968 (Charlton) * volume 6: #1-3, 1977 (Modern Comics/Charlton) * volume 7: #1-24, 1986-1988 (DC) * volume 8: #1-36, 2006-2009 (DC) * volume 9: #1-16, 2011-2013 (DC) * volume 10: #1-18, 2016-2018 (DC) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 10 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/tony-bedard-green-lantern-blue-beetle-crossover.html Bedard on Green Lantern: New Guardians-''Blue Beetle'' Crossover] * 03 Oct 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34692 Bedard Brings A Bilingual Blue Beetle to the DCU] * 18 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-blue-beetle Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Blue Beetle] * 30 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/blue-beetle-tony-bedard-110630.html Bedard: DCnU Blue Beetle, 'Spider-Man Meets Green Lantern'] * 02 Apr 2009 - Matthew Sturges & Blue Beetle Back Together in Back-ups * 12 Feb 2009 - The Road to Albuquerque ... Rafael Albuquerque * 10 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, 2 * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19213 Matthew Sturges is Ready to Run!] * 14 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110814-Sturges-Beetle.html Hail and Farewell: Sturges on Blue Beetle's End] * 13 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080813-SturgesBeetle.html Talking Blue Beetle with Matt Sturges] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15984 Sturges Picks Up the Scarab Running in Blue Beetle] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2008/04/14/blog-qa-new-regular-blue-beetle-writer-matt-sturges/ Blog@ Q&A: New regular Blue Beetle writer Matt Sturges] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007139 Nitz Hablo Español for the Blue Beetle] * 04 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148932 John Rogers: A Bye-Bye to Blue Beetle'] * 09 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006167 Torres & Williams II: Bugging ''Blue Beetle] * 23 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106177 Blue Beetle Year Two: Talking to John Rogers] * 11 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005887 John Rogers & Blue Beetle Year Two] * 02 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6809 Springtime for the DCU: Giffen talks Blue Beetle and 52] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Blue Beetle Category:Super-Hero